Criminal Ways
by Margarida
Summary: Universo Alternativo. O dia a dia de uma equipe de perícia criminal é feito de adrenalina, espera e muita, muita correria...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacioandos pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

E aqui está, como prometido, uma fic muito especial, escrita depois de juita pesquisa e queimação de neurônios, na medida para aplacar minha preferência por histórias policiais e de investigação criminal. E ainda...

Ah, sim, podem comemorar... Esta é a fic para meus "special guests"! Neste primeiro capítulo, ainda não aparece nenhum, é mais para introdução dos personagens de CDZ que aparecem e a minha personagem, além do primeiro crime a ser investigado. Espero que gostem!

Capítulo betado por Black Scorpio No Nyx e RavenclawWich

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Past is coming...**

Capítulo escrito ao som de "Skyfall" da Adele

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Seattle, dias atuais...**

A TV em sua sala, toda envidraçada, estava ligada no principal canal de notícias da cidade e ele prestava atenção no pronunciamento feito pelo assessor de comunicação e imprensa do Departamento de Justiça do Estado de Washington. A execução bem sucedida de um preso condenado à morte era anunciada naquele momento.

Com um suspiro, o homem ajeitou-se em sua cadeira estofada, por um momento passou as mãos pelos cabelos dourados, curtos e cacheados, um tanto aliviado, para pouco depois pegar sobre sua mesa uma pasta arquivo de papelão, já meio amarelada. Abriu, um olho verde na tela da TV e outro no conteúdo da pasta, onde estavam todas as informações investigativas sobre o condenado em questão.

Seu nome era Hades Heinstein. Homem branco, cerca de 40 anos, nascido na Grécia e que havia migrado para os EUA nos anos 90, junto de parte de sua família. Inclusive uma prima era sua advogada de defesa, chamava-se Pandora. Não sofria de nenhum distúrbio psíquico, tinha um trabalho fixo, endereço conhecido na cidade. Nada que o apontasse como um assassino cruel e frio.

A não ser as provas colhidas durante a investigação do caso.

Três mulheres assassinadas. Duas em suas casas, uma no consultório onde trabalhava. Todas encontradas nuas, sentadas em uma cadeira, pés e mãos amarrados. Uma perfuração profunda à faca, no abdômen e um saco plástico amarrado ao pescoço, cobrindo por completo suas cabeças. Morte por asfixia e a perfuração no abdômen como uma espécie de garantia para que a morte realmente acontecesse.

Todas as provas coletadas eram consistentes, embora o réu nunca houvesse confessado os assassinatos. Mas o caso era tão sólido que não houve recurso ou apelação que o livrasse da condenação à morte.

Duas batidas na porta de vidro chamaram sua atenção, ele levantou os olhos e viu um jovem policial pedindo licença para entrar. Com um sinal, permitiu quer o mesmo entrasse pela sala.

-Temos um chamado para a perícia, o corpo de uma mulher foi encontrado em um escritório no centro da cidade.

-Minha equipe já foi para lá, detetive?

-Sim, mas seria bom que você verificasse com seus próprios olhos, Aiolos. A vítima foi identificada como Pandora Heinstein.

-Pandora? A advogada de Hades?

-Exatamente...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Centro de Seattle...**

O escritório estava isolado, um policial guardava a entrada do local, enquanto outros dois acompanhavam a equipe da perícia criminal que processava a cena do crime e examinava o corpo de Pandora Heinstein. Pouco depois, Aiolos, o chefe da equipe, chegava ao local e, ao se deparar com a cena, uma sensação de déja vu tomou conta de si.

Pandora estava sentada em sua cadeira, nua. Pés e mãos amarrados. Uma perfuração profunda no abdômen. Um saco plástico amarrado à cabeça.

Balançando a cabeça, Aiolos notou o médico legista vir em sua direção, com a habitual expressão de frieza estampada no rosto quase pálido de tão branco, o que destacava os cabelos longos e ruivos e os olhos verdes brilhantes.

-Pela temperatura do fígado, a morte ocorreu entre três e cinco horas atrás, Aiolos. – o médico disse, guardando o termômetro – Dentro do horário previsto para a execução de Hades, mesmo modus operandi... Isso não é apenas coincidência.

-Não, é um recado.

-Mas para quem?

-Isso que precisamos descobrir, Camus.

-Sem digitais nas cordas ou mesmo no saco plástico. – uma ruiva de olhos azuis disse, ao ver Aiolos parado junto ao legista – Quem fez isso usou luvas, exatamente como na primeira vítima do caso Hades.

-Quem fez isso conhecia o caso, Marin. Quero atenção máxima no processamento da cena do crime e também das provas! Precisamos saber se estamos lidando com um imitador ou...

-... Ou com alguém próximo à Hades que queira vingança. – completou o outro perito que estava no escritório, tirando fotografias, um rapaz muito parecido com Aiolos, mas de cabelos levemente avermelhados e olhos azuis – E você sabe de quem estou falando.

-Que seja, Aiolia!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Dallas, estado do Texas, mesmo dia**

O departamento de polícia da cidade estava em polvorosa com a chegada daquelas pessoas, alguns olhavam torto ou soltavam grunhidos de insatisfação. O comentário geral era de que estavam ali porque o prefeito da cidade não confiava na competência de sua própria polícia. Mas o fato era que nem mesmo os "estranhos no ninho" sabiam realmente o que faziam ali.

Entraram por uma sala reservada, onde o xerife já os aguardava. O chefe do grupo sorriu polidamente, sentando-se ao lado do policial, os outros três que o acompanhavam fizeram o mesmo.

-Obrigado por atenderem meu chamado de maneira tão urgente, Sr. Radziavicious. É um assunto de extrema importância para o FBI.

-Conte-me tudo, xerife Cooleman, mas, por favor, me chame de Shion. Será melhor assim.

-Como quiser. Mandei chamá-lo e também sua equipe porque ontem pela manhã alguns de meus homens ao atenderem um chamado, encontraram o corpo de um homem, assassinado em sua casa. Quando tentamos identificá-lo, não encontramos absolutamente nada sobre ele no sistema ou em qualquer outro lugar. Então, deduzi que se tratava de alguém que estava inscrito no programa federal de proteção às testemunhas.

-Alguma foto desse homem? – perguntou um dos agentes, de olhos azuis intensos e longos cabelos loiros ondulados.

-Temos, aqui está agente Petraskiz.

O xerife entregou a foto ao agente, que observou por um longo período e então a passou para a mulher sentada ao seu lado, que não conteve o brilho de surpresa nos olhos azuis tão escuros que pareciam negros.

-O nome dele é Minos Andreos. – a agente Joanna Karev respondeu – Acompanhou o caso de Hades Heinstein, um serial killer que agia em Seattle, xerife?

-Sim, ele foi executado esta manhã, não?

-Exatamente. – o terceiro agente respondeu, fixando os olhos verdes no xerife sentado à sua frente, alguns fios lavanda de seus longos cabelos caíram sobre seus ombros e tórax – Minos estava no programa de proteção porque foi a testemunha chave para a condenação de Hades. Eram muito próximos.

-Amantes, para ser mais exata. Como ele foi morto, xerife?

-Pelo mesmo modus operandi que Hades usava. – ele disse, colocando sobre a mesa as fotos tiradas pela perícia. Neste momento, o celular de Shion tocou e ele se levantou para atender.

-Eu me lembro deste caso. Foi o seu último trabalho na polícia de Seattle antes de entrar para o FBI, não foi Joan?

-Foi, Milo. Aconteceu alguma coisa, Shion? – perguntou a agente, ao ver a expressão nada amigável do chefe ao desligar o telefone.

-Temos que ir, senhores, assuntos urgentes do departamento a serem tratados... Obrigado por nos manter informados, xerife Cooleman.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Seattle...**

O corpo de Pandora estava limpo, a autópsia já havia sido realizada. Camus fazia suas últimas anotações quando Aiolos entrou pela sala, com um semblante realmente sério.

-Alguma informação relevante?

-Infelizmente não, Aiolos. Pandora morreu asfixiada, a perfuração no abdômen não foi tão profunda a ponto de causar uma hemorragia grave. Meu pensamento é de que quem fez isso queria vê-la sofrer ou, no mínimo, sentir dor.

-Alguma marca de luta ou sinal de que tenha sido dopada?

-Não, o que nos leva a crer que ela conhecia o assassino. O saco plástico que envolvia sua cabeça está com a Marin, para análise.

-Obrigado, Camus.

Saindo da sala do legista, Aiolos foi direto para o laboratório, onde Marin acabava de retirar um digital do saco plástico, que imediatamente colocou no sistema para averiguação.

-Alguma coisa?

-Uma digital, que estou pesquisando e... – o computador apitou, sinalizando que encontrara uma digital equivalente no sistema – Mas não nos levará a lugar algum, veja.

Ao mirar a tela do computador, um suspiro de frustração escapou dos lábios de Aiolos. A digital era de Hades, já considerado inativo pelo sistema. Bem nessa hora, Aiolia entrava pela sala.

-Estou aguardando a análise do DNA dos epiteliais encontrados nas cordas que amarravam os pés e mãos da Pandora, mas me ocorreu algo que talvez possa ajudar, Aiolos.

-E o que é?

-Lembra do Minos, o amante do Hades? Ele não poderia estar por trás da morte da Pandora?

-Mas ele testemunhou contra o Hades, como poderia ser ele? – questionou Marin, encarando Aiolos, que parecia pensativo.

-Esta questão não é tão difícil resolver. Vou falar com o Dohko, pedir a ele que cheque a atual situação do Minos no programa de proteção à testemunhas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Seattle, mesmo dia, horas mais tarde...**

-Aiolos! – Aiolia chamou o irmão, ao vê-lo no corredor do laboratório, prestes e pegar o elevador para descer até a divisão de homicídios – Eu já tenho o resultado da análise de DNA.

-E?

-Foram encontradas duas assinaturas diferentes, uma era da Pandora e a outra era um DNA masculino, mas não está no sistema.

-Pelo menos sabemos que se trata de um homem. Vou ver o que o Dohko conseguiu com o comissário.

Dohko, o capitão chefe da divisão de homicídios, estava em sua sala, de cabeça baixa lendo alguns arquivos quando ouviu baterem à porta. Levantou o olhar e pediu que Aiolos entrasse. O outro sentou-se à frente da mesa e de costas para a porta.

-E então? Alguma informação sobre Minos Andreos?

-Conversei com o comissário, Aiolos, ele ficou de verificar junto ao FBI se está tudo em ordem com a testemunha citada.

-Dohko, não podemos esperar tanto. – Aiolos se exaltou um pouco – Minos pode ser o assassino de Pandora e...

-Só se ela estiver morta há mais de 24 horas, o que já sei que não é verdade. – disse uma voz feminina um pouco rouca, mas inesquecível. Pelo menos para o chefe da perícia criminalística.

Aiolos voltou-se para trás ao ouvir aquela voz, mas foi Dohko quem falou primeiro.

-Joan? O que faz aqui?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Continua...


End file.
